Mass effect: Secrets
by orion131
Summary: Most of the crew wont be able to hide them any longer.


This is going to be a fanfiction set in the mass effect 2 timeline, this is my first ever fanfiction so I will only continue this if enough people give a good response for more. There will be smut in a few of the future chapters I'm thinking maybe Garrus/Femshep and a few others like Engineers Donnelly and Daniels. But hey if you think there is some better pairings leave a review and tell me okay I'm very open to any input and ideas to shape this story.

Oh almost forgot, I don't own mass effect or its characters that's the pleasure for EA to have.

Chapter one: The secret

The hum of the engine filled the air as Shepard walked through the cic, blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders, her deep blue eyes determined and even the freckles dusting her nose and the tops of her cheeks seemed to be angry.

She knew the entire crew was in on it but she needed to find the ring leaders, she wouldn't be able to get Tali to talk, the mask hid all possibility of an interrogation. And Chakwas? Well she would just throw her off the trail.

But Garrus, he for some odd reason turned into a stuttering fool around Shepard. She just figured that was because of the plan he was hiding. She strolled past Kelly and jumped into the elevator pressing down.

She was going to get answers and she didn't care what she had to do. She jumped out strolling past Gardner giving him a friendly wave. She was right at his door; she put on her sweetest face, opened the door and walked in swinging her hips as she went.

"Shepard, is there something you need?" Shepard looked him dead in the eyes and moved closer to him than she normally would have.

"I was just wondering why I haven't seen you in a while. I came to talk to you last few nights but you're never here?" she batted her eye lashes as she went.

"Well I was... ahem... just….ummm... taking a shower, yes that's it I was taking a shower." Shepard knew he was lying but he wouldn't spill that easily, she needed to press him harder.

"Here Garrus have a seat so we can, catch up." She motioned her hand towards the containers sitting in the corner, Garrus moved carefully towards them and sat down.

"So Garrus, anything… I dunno ….. Interesting happen at these showers?"

"Oh not anything in particular." Shepard moved closer to Garrus.

"So none of the other crew was enjoying a shower at the exact same time as you for the past week?" she was becoming stern, she needed the answer.

"ADMIT IT VAKARIAN YOU AND THE OTHERS HAVE BEEN PLANNING SOMETHING." Garrus looked shocked, how could of she known?

"YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULDN'T NOTICE THAT YOU, KASUMI, TALI AND THE REST WERE ALL DISAPERING AT THE EXACT SAME TIME?" Garrus looked like he was about to burst.

"Uhhh…I …. Ummm." Shepard knew she had him one last push, she made sure her voice was barely above a whisper.

"So tell me, what is happening on my ship?" she bent over looking him dead in the eyes, placing her index finger on the bottom of Garruses chin, pushing it upward to meet her face.

"I don't know what you could possibly mean Shepard?" she lent in even closer so that their lips were just millimetres away.

"Don't lie to me Vakarian. What…is…going…on?" her voice was as quiet as a breeze. Garrus dropped shepherds gaze, Shepard gave a little smirk, and she knew she had him.

"Okay okay, please no more I will tell you everything." "Spill it." Garrus looked back up at Shepard staring her straight in the eyes.

"The main crew is planning your surprise birthday party." Shepard was taken aback, she completely forgot about it. With the reapers, the collectors and her death she hadn't given her birthday a second thought.

Garrus was looking up at her, waiting for her response. But she was lost in her own little world. She had only been on the Normandy sr2 for a short while yet the crew went to great lengths to make a surprise party. She walked out of the room leaving Garrus behind; she pushed the button on the elevator all the while in a trance.

How could she forget her own birthday? A smile crept across her lips; she was going to have a birthday party with the people that had fast become just like family. She pressed the button for her room actually becoming excited for her day.


End file.
